


A Pretty Good Bad Idea

by masc_malfunction



Category: Naruto
Genre: But has nothing to do with the plot of said musical at all, Frottage, Getting Together, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a song from a musical, M/M, Mission Sex, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, handjobs, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masc_malfunction/pseuds/masc_malfunction
Summary: It’s a bad idea, me and you.Let’s just keep kissing till we come to.Heart, stop racingLet’s face it, making mistakes like thisWill make worse what was already pretty bad.Mind, stop runningIt’s time we just let this thing go.…It was a pretty good bad idea, wasn’t it though?





	A Pretty Good Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Title, description, and inspiration from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d31BBuz7ApQ

“This is a bad idea,”

Iruka let the words out on a barely-audible breath, his eyes firmly shut and his body frozen in place. Maybe if he held perfectly still and didn’t look…if he couldn’t see or feel Kakashi…he could ignore what it was that was happening between them. What had been happening between them for months.

“I know. And I agree.”

Kakashi’s voice was deceptively calm, the lazy drawl a little too forced. Iruka picked up on the subtle edge easily, and it make keeping his eyes shut all the more hard. The tension between them had been drawing heavier every day, it seemed, and today was certainly no exception. In fact, today only seemed to accentuate the problem.

“Because…because we’re on a mission,” Iruka continued, hating the way his voice shook just a little with his heartbeat, which was too loud in the quiet of the room. “It would be unprofessional.”

“And dangerous,” Kakashi agreed, his visible eye trained on Iruka’s closed ones from the other side of the tiny supply safehouse the two men currently shared, standing against opposing walls.

“So…that’s that,” Iruka let out a long breath, daring to open his eyes. He raised his gaze tentatively to meet Kakashi’s, a felt heat rise to his cheeks immediately at the intensity of Kakashi’s stare. “Stay focused,” he whispered, more to himself than his comrade. “Complete the mission,”

“Of course, Sensei,” Kakashi murmured, holding Iruka’s gaze steadily.

“And even—even if we weren’t on a mission. We still—It wouldn’t—” Iruka stammered, casting his eyes downward again. “It still would be a bad idea,”

Kakashi’s eyebrows furrowed, and he stepped forward to lean closer to Iruka, into the edges of his personal space. “As we’ve said before,” he confirmed, his voice low in his throat. “A terrible idea, me and you.”

Iruka’s eyes had snapped back up to meet Kakashi’s when he moved closer, his breath catching in his throat at Kakashi’s words. He nodded quickly, not trusting his voice with Kakashi this close. Ever since he and Kakashi had started spending more time together, both in and out of the occasional mission, there had been this…burning tension that shadowed their every interaction. It was easy to brush off at first, not anything more than a hint behind certain words and actions. But the more time they spent together, the more the burning threatened to overtake the both of them. Kakashi and Iruka weren’t fools, and they weren’t the type to beat around the bush. They had both come forward with their wants fairly quickly, but mutually agreed that it wasn’t something that they were in a position to act upon. Kakashi was Iruka’s superior, in line to be Hokage, an elite warrior with more targets on his back than anyone could count. Iruka was considered to be one of Konoha’s best educators, fiercely protective of all his students, and beloved by a good majority of the village. But he was still a soldier under Kakashi. They lead different lives. But in the end, all of that was a front for the fact that neither Iruka nor Kakashi felt truly ready to face the intensity behind the burn they both felt.

It may have been the cowardly option, but both men felt the instinct to run from it.

Iruka swallowed heavily, leaning a fraction of an inch closer before he could stop himself, his breath ghosting over Kakashi’s masked lips.

“A very…very _good_ bad idea,” Iruka whispered, his nose gently nudging Kakashi’s, his heartbeat thudding heavily in his ears.

“Sensei,” Kakashi breathed, warning in his voice.

“Kakashi,” Iruka’s whisper was strained and desperate, barely an inch away from Kakashi’s lips. “Kiss me,”

Kakashi didn’t even breathe for a few seconds, his eye widening at Iruka’s request. “Iruka,” he murmured, clenching his pants in his fists to keep from reaching out to Iruka. “We agreed…that would be a mistake,”

“I want to make that mistake with you,” Iruka offered Kakashi a shaky, hesitant smile. “Please, Kakashi,” Iruka’s eyes slipped shut, and he reached forward to cover Kakashi’s hands in his own. “I can’t…I haven’t been able to think about anything else for so long,”

Kakashi let out a long breath, his hands relaxing slightly under Iruka’s, enough that he released the fabric of his pants and allowed Iruka to tangle their fingers together. “Iruka…I’m your mission captain,”

Iruka tugged at Kakashi’s hands gently but insistently, bringing Kakashi closer with them. “Do you want me to stop?” he breathed out, opening his eyes and releasing one of Kakashi’s hands to brush his fingers over Kakashi’s masked cheek. “Kakashi. Tell me if this needs to stop,”

Kakashi let his eye slip shut, unconsciously leaning into Iruka’s gentle touch. He wasn’t going to be able to hold out against Iruka like this, he knew he was lost the moment Iruka’s fingers touched his.

“I don’t want you to stop.”

Iruka let out a shaky breath, the corners of his mouth pulling up into a shy, almost disbelieving smile. His gentle touch on Kakashi’s face turned more firm, his fingers hooking under the fabric of Kakashi’s mask before hesitating.

Kakashi felt Iruka’s pause, meeting his eyes as he raised his own hand to cover Iruka’s, slowly lowering his mask. He knew he shouldn’t, they were still on a mission. His identity could still be compromised by the enemy. But he wouldn’t say no. He _couldn’t_ say no. Not to Iruka, not anymore.

Iruka’s eyes widened as Kakashi revealed his face, taking in more than the mere sight of him. Kakashi baring his face to him, especially in a cramped safehouse in the middle of a mission, spoke to a level of trust between them that tugged at something deep in Iruka’s stomach.

Before Iruka could fully come to terms with the turbulent rush of emotions, Kakashi was moving closer. His nose nuzzled into Iruka’s gently, his lips hovering just above the other man’s, waiting for Iruka to make the final move.

Kakashi waited there, just about holding his breath. He was going to give in to Iruka, that was clear. But he still needed Iruka to do this. Even though it was Iruka’s fire, Iruka’s persistence that ended them here in the first place…Kakashi needed to be sure that this was really what Iruka wanted.

He didn’t need to wait long. Iruka cupped Kakashi’s face gently, leaning in the last fraction of an inch to press his lips gently against Kakashi’s. It was a soft, barely-there pressure, but it was warm, and intense in a way that took Kakashi’s breath away. He let out a small sigh against Iruka’s lips, feeling the last remaining bits of his resolve from the last few months crumble away into dust. Months of carefully crafted walls and mental restraint, that Iruka had completely decimated with one simple, chaste kiss.

Iruka made a small, soft noise in his throat, his hands sliding down Kakashi’s face so he could wrap his arms around Kakashi’s neck, pulling him closer. Kakashi let out a quiet hum in surprise, his hands coming to rest on Iruka’s hips gently, almost nervously.

Iruka’s fingers toyed with the hairs at the nape of Kakashi’s neck as they kissed slowly, leaning into each other, the kiss deepening as they both grew bolder. Iruka could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears, in time with the heartbeat he could feel pressed up against his own chest. Kakashi’s arms found their way around Iruka’s waist, tugging him impossibly closer and holding him as if Kakashi were afraid he might lose him if he let go.

It was Iruka that broke the kiss first, pulling back just enough to catch his breath. He barely managed to part their lips before he felt Kakashi’s arms tighten around him, stopping his movements and keeping Iruka pressed flush against his chest.

“Iruka,” Kakashi pleaded, his breath coming out short and his voice breaking slightly with emotion. He pressed forward, nuzzling against Iruka’s neck, dragging his lips across tanned, sensitive skin. “Fuck, _Iruka_ ,”

Iruka’s breath hitched as Kakashi kissed across his throat. He had one hand running through Kakashi’s hair, knocking his headband askew, and the other hand fisted tightly in the back of Kakashi’s flak vest to hold him close. Iruka’s head had already been spinning from the feel of Kakashi’s lips against his own, and now Kakashi was pressed against him, breathing his name against his neck like a prayer, and Iruka’s head was falling back to allow him more room.

“Kakashi,” Iruka gasped, fingers tightening in silver hair. “Kakashi, I—fuck!” Iruka’s eyes snapped open as he felt Kakashi bite down where his neck met his shoulder, letting out a small moan when he felt Kakashi’s tongue swipe over the bite, soothing and teasing the sensitive skin.

Kakashi ran his hands down Iruka’s back to pull his hips closer, sucking at the skin just below Iruka’s ear, chasing the small sounds Iruka made. Every noise fell from Iruka’s lips like there was nothing he could do to hold back, and it spurred Kakashi on like it was the air in his lungs.

Iruka whined softly as Kakashi moved closer, pressing Iruka’s back against a wall and sliding his knee between Iruka’s thighs. Kakashi was surrounding him, his weight holding him against the wall even when Iruka’s knees shook as Kakashi nibbled a particularly sensitive spot on his throat.

“Kakashi,” Iruka whined, his hips canting forward, grinding against the thigh in between his legs. His hands found their way to the front of Kakashi’s vest, and he tugged at the zipper sharply. “Please, Kakashi,”

Kakashi groaned softly, pausing in his attentions to Iruka’s neck to pull back ever so slightly, forcing his jacket zipper down the rest of the way and shrugging it off. It fell to the floor unceremoniously as he slid his hands over Iruka’s hips, pulling him closer to slowly roll his hips against Iruka’s.

“Kakashi—oh, _fuck_ ,” Iruka moaned loudly, the sound muffled partway through by Kakashi’s lips pressing against his in a heated kiss. Kakashi continued to roll their hips together at a slow, languid pace, devouring the little noises that Iruka let slip.

Kakashi pulled away from the kiss with a low moan, letting his head drop onto Iruka’s shoulder. His hands smoothed up over Iruka’s chest, tugging his flak jacket open and running his fingers up underneath Iruka’s uniform shirt. He swept a thumb over Iruka’s nipple, reveling in the breathy whine that earned. Kakashi lifted his head, and felt his breath catch in his throat. Iruka’s face was flushed, his shirt was rucked up on Kakashi’s hands, exposing his stomach, and his hair was half fallen out of its ponytail as Iruka threw his head back against the wall.

“Iruka…fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Kakashi whispered hoarsely, reaching up and tangling one hand in Iruka’s messy hair.

Iruka looked up at Kakashi through heavily-lidded eyes, gripping the front of Kakashi’s shirt to pull him closer as he pushed his hips up against Kakashi’s more firmly. He tried to form words, but anything he was going to say turned into a broken moan as Kakashi pulled him forward by his hair to kiss him again.

Iruka whined needily as the hand Kakashi had on his chest slid down his stomach, fingers deftly undoing the button on his uniform pants. He fumbled to return the favor, yanking Kakashi’s pants open with considerably more force and less finesse than he intended, but neither of them seemed to care.

Kakashi let out a startled, hoarse moan when Iruka slipped his fingers past the waistband of his pants, pushing up into the heat of Iruka’s hand. He choked out another loud groan when he felt Iruka wrap those fingers around his length, giving a long, slow tug.

“Iruka,” Kakashi gasped, leaning down to nuzzle back into Iruka’s neck, sucking a mark into his throat. “God, _Iruka,_ ”

Iruka bit down on his lower lip hard when he felt Kakashi’s hand on him through the fabric of his pants, his eyes slipping shut as he felt his pants being roughly tugged down enough for Kakashi to get his hand on him. Iruka’s back arched off the wall with the first teasing stroke of Kakashi’s fingers, his fist tightening in the fabric of Kakashi’s shirt.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Iruka moaned weakly, speeding the motions of his hand on Kakashi. There was a desperation behind the words that Iruka had never heard in his own voice before, and he would probably have been embarrassed about it if it weren’t for the need burning deep inside his gut. He felt Kakashi bite down on his shoulder at the same time he began to stroke him at a steady pace, and the only thing keeping Iruka from hitting the floor was Kakashi’s thigh catching him between his buckling knees.

Iruka felt more than heard Kakashi’s deep chuckle at his shaking legs, and he was sure in he turned his head to look, Kakashi would be smirking. He shivered as Kakashi licked a stripe up to nibble on his earlobe, letting out a soft whine.

“You sound so good,” Kakashi whispered against the shell of Iruka’s ear, twisting his fingers around Iruka and drawing out another soft cry of pleasure. “I would always think about how you might sound when I touched you,” he confessed breathlessly, swirling his thumb across the head of Iruka’s cock slowly. “God, if I had known…I never could have kept my hands off you for so long,”

Iruka’s hips bucked sharply up into Kakashi’s hand with a breathless, high-pitched moan. Kakashi’s words were unravelling what little control he had left, breaking him down with every filthy whispered phrase.

“Fuck, Kakashi!” Iruka cried out, squirming between Kakashi and the wall of the safehouse. “I—nghh, fuck—”

Kakashi pulled back far enough to rest his forehead against Iruka’s, quickening the pace of his hand on Iruka’s cock while the other slid under Iruka’s shirt to tease at his nipples.

“Come for me, Iruka,” Kakashi murmured, smirking at the way Iruka’s breath caught when he pinched at his nipples.

Iruka’s jaw went slack and he dropped his head back against the wall, a long moan tearing out of him as he came in Kakashi’s hand.

Kakashi moaned softly, grinding against Iruka’s hip when his hand went slack, dropping his head against Iruka’s shoulder and groaning against his neck as he came.

They remained like that for a few seconds, both men simply breathing together, sharing the space as they returned to their senses. Kakashi was the first to move, placing a light kiss on Iruka’s thoroughly marked shoulder before pushing up enough to look Iruka in the eyes. Iruka looked absolutely wrecked, his skin was flushed and sweaty, his hair falling down around his face in messy strands. His vest had fallen off one shoulder, and his shirt was pushed up to expose his stomach and the open front of his pants. He opened his eyes slowly, meeting Kakashi’s gaze with a small, uncertain smile.

Kakashi leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Iruka’s lips. He felt Iruka’s arms wrap around his shoulders slowly, and he hummed softly into the kiss. Kakashi pulled away, tucking a loose strand of Iruka’s hair behind his ear.

“A very, _very_ good bad idea,” Kakashi whispered, echoing Iruka’s words from earlier.

Iruka let out a breathy laugh, feeling the creeping threat of tension in both of their bodies ease slightly. Kakashi was still holding him, his touch gentle and warm, and Iruka wasn’t about to ask him to let go. Not if it could be like this all the time. Not if he could finally be free to give in to whatever it was that had been pulling at his gut for so long.

“So…this is okay?” Iruka asked, hating how nervous he sounded, even to himself.

“I don’t know,” Kakashi answered truthfully, sighing softly. “I don’t know if it’s okay. But I…I don’t want it to stop.”

Iruka bit his lower lip gently, his fingers gently brushing through Kakashi’s hair. “Can we make it okay?” he asked, his voice breaking slightly. “I don’t know if I can go back to the way it was before,”

“I don’t want you to,” Kakashi said quickly. “I don’t want it to be like it was before. I want us…I want whatever this is,” he paused. “I want holding you, and kissing you, and touching you. Being with you. Iruka…is _that_ okay?”

Iruka heard the doubt, the worry, and the uncertainty behind Kakashi’s words. For everything that Kakashi was, he wasn’t good at being vulnerable. He didn’t make a habit of baring his emotions to others, and the anxiety showed through his words.

“Kakashi,” Iruka tightened his arms, pulling Kakashi in for another hard kiss. When he pulled away, Kakashi’s breath was short, and he looked at Iruka with his eye wide.

“That would be perfect,” Iruka couldn’t help but laugh, a grin breaking across his face. “I—yes. Yes, Kakashi, that’s _so_ okay.”

Kakashi smiled then, and there was so much warmth and affection in the simple gesture that Iruka feared his heart might burst on the spot. He would be perfectly content to stay like this with Kakashi forever. Except…

“Kakashi…if I don’t sit down soon I’m going to fall down,” Iruka admitted, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Kakashi chuckled, stepping back and easing them both onto the floor, sitting with his back to the wall next to Iruka.

“You should get some rest. We’re still on a mission,” Kakashi reminded him, no small amount of guilt showing through on his voice.

Iruka winced slightly, pulling his pants back on and adjusting his vest. It’s not like mission sex was unheard of, but he still felt a little ashamed for letting his guard down for so long.

“I’m okay,” he murmured. “If you want to rest, I can take watch,”

Kakashi rolled his eyes, pulling his mask back on after righting the rest of his uniform. Iruka mourned the loss of the view momentarily.

“Iruka, you’re clearly tired,” his voice was teasing, but concern showed through nonetheless. “Get some sleep. I’ll make sure you’re safe,”

Iruka smiled softly, reaching his hand out to hook his little finger with Kakashi’s shyly.

“Fine,” he relented, knowing full well that an argument between the two of them would inevitably stalemate until one of them forfeit. “Wake me up for next watch, then,”

“Will do,” Kakashi smiled, leaning over to kiss Iruka’s forehead through his mask. “Sleep well,”

Iruka laughed softly to himself, lying down on the dirt floor. He normally struggled to fall asleep in mission settings, despite all his training to get as much sleep as possible at any time. This time, however, whether it was physical exhaustion or the safety he felt having Kakashi there, but he slipped into sleep in minutes.

Kakashi sighed softly to himself, gazing down at Iruka’s peaceful face. He smiled, reaching out and gently pulling the tie from Iruka’s hair. He watched as Iruka’s dark hair fanned out to frame his face, running his fingers through the soft strands as Iruka slept. He wanted nothing more than to lie down beside him, to hold Iruka in his arms and sleep beside him. But no matter how much he wanted to, and no matter how much he gave in to his own desires already tonight, he couldn’t ignore his duty to Konoha and the mission any more than he already had tonight.

“When we get back home,” Kakashi murmured quietly to his sleeping companion. “I’ll hold you properly. I promise.”

Kakashi may have imagined it, but he would swear on his life that he saw Iruka smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If I had the talent or patience I would have made this the finale to the longest, slowest burn imaginable. But for my own schedule and sanity, I kept it brief. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
